Many different maze-type board games are known. Simple maze games where the playing board presents a fixed maze are shown by the classic Parcheesi game and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,283 to PILETTE, et al; West German Pat. No. 801,435 to SCHULLE; French Pat. No. 1,042,543 to GUILBERT and British Pat. No. 2,103,941 to CAMPBELL. Some maze games, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,617 to OHLSCHLAGER and U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,063 to MAGEE, have maze walls which are movable before or after the game is started. Some known maze games include gates which move when playing pieces are moved therethrough in a not easily predeterminable manner, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,280 to DIMITRIU. Other games have portions of the maze which are movable during the course of the game to make it more unpredictable. Such are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,934 to SHOPTAUGH and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,718 to CHRISTOPERSON. In CHRISTOPERSON's game, the changing of the maze is accomplished by pivoting four auxiliary game boards about a central game board whereas in SHOPTAUGH, two pairs of identical but oppositely oriented slider bars are moved laterally across a game board while playing pieces are moved longitudinally thereon.